


Not What You'd Thought You'd See

by Vivianwjw123



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cagney is slightly possesive, First Cuphead Fic, French Kissing, Future Vision, Hope you like it!, Kissing, M/M, Romance, They love each other, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwjw123/pseuds/Vivianwjw123
Summary: It wasn't anything big, just a small meeting. An innocent moment between boyfriends to relax. That's not what Cagney had in mind.





	Not What You'd Thought You'd See

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I thought this was bad. It was kinda rushed because I had the idea and didn't want to forget any of it before it was all spat on the paper. I ship GhostBlossom hardcore.
> 
> If you're someone who is reading my Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015 fic, I promise I haven't given up on it. I'm just taking a break, and I do have a chapter draft at least 40% done. I promised myself I would see this through to the end. All I need is a little bit more patience. Sorry.

It was a sunny day on Inkwell Isle 1. Cagney and Specter were sitting underneath a tree, just chatting with each other with bodies intertwined. 

"So how many eyes _can_ you make?" Cagney asked.

"Well, the best I've ever done was 23, but after that they get too hard to control," Specter grinned. "The last time I tried was in the Phantom Express. You don't know how hard it is to work while trying not to get beaned in the head with an eyeball. T-bone got so mad!" Cagney couldn't hold it back any more, and he burst out in a fit of giggles. Specter sighed. Oh, how he loved his laugh.

"Speaking of eyes, didn't you say that you can see into the future?" Cagney brought up the topic. The question was innocent enough, so Specter thought nothing of it.

"Oh yeah, I can."

"Can you look into _our_ future? Not too much! Just, like, a few minutes or something!" 

"Okay, sure," Specter complied. He stilled himself and looked. Images flashed through his head. He didn't look into them though, they were too far. Specter finally found the cluster of images he was looking for, and looked into them. It was the two of them, and...oh. Specter felt his face redden. He nervously swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. Was it just him, or did the sunlight seem a lot warmer than before? A faint rustle was heard behind him, and long thin fingers wrapped around his shoulders.

"Well Specter? What do you see?" Cagney's voice broke him out of those...visions. His voice was deeper, his petals slightly sharper, and his eyes gained a devilish glint not present before.

"I...uh," Specter struggled to formulate coherent words as thorny vines snaked around his waist, sending tingles throughout his body. He was sure his face was significantly redder. Cagney leaned in with a wide grin. Then he closed the distance.

Cagney could be a gentle kisser when he wanted to be, Specter knew that. But this kiss was rough and passionate and amazing and he never wanted it to end. The vines around his waist got ever-so-slightly tighter and held him like some sort of prisoner. The message was clear. Cagney wanted the reins, so Specter gladly passed them over. He tasted so _nice_ too. Sweet in a way that wasn't overbearing, kinda like...like watered-down honey. Specter gasped a bit when he felt Cagney's hands move and trace his fingers along the spot where his spine would be if he had one, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

Cagney tried to be gentle, he really did, but he wanted him so _bad_. He really loved how he could always make Specter melt under his touch. Cagney felt him relax under his vines. He cradled his head and torso and pulled him closer to his stem, aching to feel his body against his. You would think a ghost wouldn't taste like anything, but to Cagney, he tasted like water. Pure, clean water fresh out of a spring. It was ironic, since water meant life, and his sweet, sweet Specs was dead. His body was so soft, like silk sheets filled with nothing but air. Specter was such a wonderful ghost, and he was his ghost.

To Specter's disappointment, Cagney pulled away. For a second, a thin string of saliva connected them.

"Did you like that?" He purred, looking into his eye socket. Specter shakily nodded.

"Y-yeah...yeah, I did," he stuttered, "Heh, I'd love to do that again sometime." 

"Yeah me too, but first, there's a pond right over there. I think you'll need it," said Cagney.

"What? What do you mean?" Specter was confused. Cagney ran a thumb over his cheek, and it came away covered in yellow powder.

"*snrk* Sorry, but I kinda got pollen all over you," Cagney shrugged sheepishly.

They both had a good laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing a Cuphead fanfic.


End file.
